The Eliminator
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Data Sora is displeased with his leveling up progress.


I wrote this because while Re:Coded wasn't the best game, it still amused/frustrated me with its interference in leveling up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Kingdom Hearts series.

-x-

Data Sora slashed through the last of the red-colored boxes, pleased with himself for clearing the room of boxes and bugs a.k.a. Heartless. Sora sent his Keyblade away for the time being, and entered the previous room, confident that he had a clear path to the next floor. It was almost too easy.

As soon as Sora stepped into the room, a computerized voice spoke up in a bored tone.

_Caution. A powerful enemy has appeared._

Sora let out a yelp as a red-colored Eliminator poofed into existence in front of him and made a direct beeline for him. The computerized voice spoke again.

_I would run if I were you._

Sora veered off to the left and ran, jumping off the nearest ledge, a flaming fireball of doom homing in on his back. Sora narrowly avoided being hit, and looked around wildly for the exit, a beam of light, which he couldn't see because of the layout of the room.

Data Riku's voice spoke from out of nowhere, _'Sora! Get out of there! That thing can hit you and cause multiple ailments if you're not wearing the right rings!'_

"Ring? What ring? I'm not married!" Sora back peddled as the Eliminator appeared in front of him again, leering as it raised its shield to attack. Sora dove out of the way and jumped onto a silvery box, which sent him up into the air, toward a higher ledge. Sora laughed at the Eliminator as he gripped the ledge with one hand, "Ha ha! Take that you Defender wannabe!" Swinging slightly, Sora was about to get to the higher floor_, _but the Eliminator was suddenly there, smacking him with its shield and knocking Sora back down to the lower floor. Sora was momentarily disoriented, giving the Eliminator ample time to score a direct hit with a fireball.

Sora used a Curaga spell and then fled again, trying to jump back up onto the bouncing block, which instead bounced him backwards into the enemy. Horrified that he couldn't jump, Sora tried to dodge roll away, but not before he got hit with another fireball. Which caused Sora to become confused, and run toward the enemy, instead of away, "Nooo! Go the other way! The other way!"

The Eliminator ignored Sora's flailing about, and instead moved forward to smack him again.

Sora reeled away from the hit, having survived the attack with the convenient Once More ring he didn't remember equipping. Sora was ready to heal himself, when he realized he had contracted a slow spell, and even more inconvenient was the fact that the Curaga spell hadn't finished charging yet, "Ahh! Nooo! It's getting closer! Riku, save meeee!"

Data Riku sighed from above somewhere, _'I can't teleport there directly. Besides, I only seem to have a weapon when I'm evil in the data world...'_

"Gah! Stay away!" Sora said, swinging his Keyblade uselessly in slow motion. This was very humiliating.

The Eliminator tilted its head while it watched the display, before sending a fireball at the slow moving, noisy brown-haired young teen.

Sora blacked out without a sound, as he hadn't seen the fireball coming.

-x

_Would you like to try again?_ Some voice tinned out from somewhere around Sora. If Sora weren't nearly unconscious, he would have thought it was mocking him.

Sora let out a low moan in response, "No, I'm done." He was transported out of the terminal, and back to Destiny Island.

-x

Sora tumbled down off the walkway and to the ground, where he got a mouthful of sand. Spluttering, Sora scrambled to his feet, brushing himself off as he headed for a save point, which could transport him great distances somehow. Sora had yet to figure out how it worked, as no one had bothered trying to explain it to him yet.

'_Sora! Are you all right?'_

It was Mickey this time.

Sora couldn't help but feel a little annoyed, "I'm not all right with getting defeated all the time because no one came to help me. I can't fight those stronger enemies in the other world until I level up some more here, and those Defender-like things keep showing up whenever I get a lot of points. And then I have to go beat the levels all over again and hope that I can get out without any trouble."

_'Sorry, Sora, but keep it up. You're doing well getting rid of the bugs.'_

Sora sighed. Looks like he wasn't going to be getting any help any time soon. Sora glanced back in the direction of where the data space hole was, and sighed again. He needed to level up in order to help his friends. He had to try again, even if it was going to be painful. Potentially. Sora, with the air of someone walking to the gallows, went back to try and get enough points to level up.

-x

Sora finished defeating the viruses (read: Heartless), and saw the beam of light within sight. He was going to do it! No Eliminator to get in his way this time. Getting turned around in the large room, Sora accidentally went back into a previous room. With a bit of embarrassment, Sora re-entered the room, and groaned when he heard the computerized voice foretelling the looming prospect of being beaten senseless again.

_Caution. A powerful enemy has appeared._

Sora rushed toward the exit point, desperate to get there before anything appeared. Sora cursed when the Eliminator materialized right in front of the portal. It grinned, as if it knew what it was doing, and watched as Sora started running in the opposite direction, moving as fast as he possibly could.

"Oh no, not again!"

-x-

Kind of my first attempt at a parody, though it's more humorous, I think. I imagined Sora saying the last line of the story in a dramatic way, with an accent O.o

I swear those things appeared whenever I accumulated any significant points, and I never had the right rings equipped. By the way...did anyone else even bother to play Re:Coded?


End file.
